Imp
| height = 1-2 feet (presumed) }} The imps are a mischievous and nefarious race of small, fiendish creatures. They are granted to the Legion's warlock as familiars. Although their frames are tiny, they are able to store tremendous amounts of fel energy. *The first demonic pet available to a warlock. *A quest can be obtained from your trainer at level 1 to gain this pet. *A ranged nuker pet, suitable for use in a party. Has good damage, but no threat or damage mitigation (initially). *The imp is the warlock pet with the most mana, and the lowest health. Abilities The imp possesses one offensive ability and three defensive abilities. Its only mode of attack is Firebolt, a ranged Fire spell. Two of its defensive abilities, Fire Shield and Blood Pact are buffs for party members. Its fourth ability, Phase Shift, a non-combat buff, makes the imp invulnerable and not targetable. Sending the Imp into combat removes Phase Shift. Its Master Demonologist effect is to mitigate threat, and its Demonic Sacrifice effect is to increase Fire damage. Acquiring The warlock trainer in each race's starting area has a quest for you -- supposedly it is available at level 1, but you may well be level 2 or higher by the time you find your class trainer. While the quest is possible to complete solo at level 1, it is more likely that players new to the game will accomplish it at level 3 or 4; you will have to fetch some item or items, probably killing some mobs in the process, and return it to the trainer. You'll receive the Summon Imp spell. See External links section for quest guides. Imp Tips A common mistake some warlocks make is to tell their imp to attack when Firebolt isn't set to auto-cast. Since Firebolt is the Imp's only attack form, this gives it nothing to do; right-click on the Firebolt button to fix it. An imp will also not attack if it is out of mana; it will also refuse to attack mobs that are immune to fire. When Phase Shifted, the Imp is not capable of attracting threat or even attention from mobs. It is not supposed to be capable of setting off traps, but this is debated (one point of contention is whether it can trigger the dragon eggs in the Rookery in Upper Blackrock Spire). The Improved Imp talent increases the damage done by Firebolt, the Stamina increase provided by Blood Pact, and the damage returned to attackers by Fire Shield. A warlock with Dark Pact can set the imp to Passive and use it as a mana "battery," since the imp has so much mana and regenerates it quickly. This allows the warlock to move on quickly after battles, tapping Dark Pact a time or two while running. This is not as efficient when using the imp to attack, however, because Firebolt uses its mana quickly. Another problem with using the imp to attack is that it removes phase shift, and with the imp as vulnerable as it is, one or two attacks will destroy it. The Stamina buff from Blood Pact makes it worthwhile to have the imp out in a party even if you don't have it attack. If a warlock has Demonic Sacrifice or Master Demonologist, the Imp's benefits under those talents (increased fire damage from spells and decreased threat from mobs) can be very useful in some situations. Although Soul Link increases the damage provided by both the warlock and imp, an imp absorbing damage from a warlock under attack will not last very long. The imp's casting speed can be increased by taking points in the Improved Firebolt talent of the destruction tree. One of the talents new with 2.0 is Mana Feed which is very handy for the imp, particularly when combined with Improved Imp and Improved Firebolt. This will give your imp up to 100% of the mana the warlock gains from using Life Tap or Drain Mana, which can help sustain his damage output. Imp Stats Here is all the imp Stats through its levels, based off of a human warlock player with Blood Pact turned off. Level 60 stats are based off an undead warlock with Blood Pact also turned off. As of Patch 2.0.1, you have to turn off all Buffs and take off all items, because now pets stats get bonuses from player stats. Patch 2.0.5 pets don't have Weapon Skill and Defense anymore. NOTE: Some of the below values are known to be inaccurate (larger then actual). This has been confirmed in game. For an example, compare the listed Spirit for levels 56, 60 and 70. Imp Trivia Known as "Pinky" when the Demon name is too long/boring/hard to pronounce. As with the other Warlock pets, the Imp talks. When asked to attack, it will sometimes complain about it in Common or Orcish. At other times, it says something indecipherable in Demonic. It is possible that the Imp is saying REALLY nasty things about its master when it speaks Demonic - if so, imps should consider themselves lucky that none of us can understand it yet. *Before the patch that gave the imp voices here are some of the phrases the imp used to spam in the chat menu. "What? You mean you can't kill this one by yourself?" "Make yourself useful and help me out on this one!" "Release me already, I've had enough!" "Alright, I'm on it! Stop yelling!" "No shi rakir no tiros kamil re lok ante refir shi rakir" "Maz ruk X rikk xi laz enkil parn zila zilthuras karkun thorje kar x zennshi" * Imps have an idle animation of capering about, sometimes performing a front flip as well. They never seem to stand totally still and often fidget. * While swimming the imp performs the doggy paddle. * Once an "imp" model that holds a weapon die (for example:vile familiars),we can see his thumb twitching. * The imp has no voiceovers when summoned. * Voiceovers when ordered to attack: : "Is this REALLY necessary?!" : "This was NOT in my contract!" : "Can't we all just get along?" : "Ohhhh sure, send the little guy!" * Voiceovers when ordered to cast a spell: : "What's in it for me?" : "Do I have to?!" : "Ahh! Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay!" : "Yeah, I'll get right on it." * Voiceovers when dismissed: : "You know, we've had a lot of fun together, it's been really special, but I think it's time I should start seeing other warlocks. Just a little on the side. No no no it's not you, it's not you, it's me. I just need my space, it's nobody's fault." : "Don't call on me, I'll call on you." : "Argh! I feel so used!" : "Goodbye. Thanks." : "*indistinct grumbling*...I wish...*indistinct grumbling*...wish you were DEAD." Notable Imps * * * * * Strengths * The only Warlock pet that doesn't require a Soul Shard to summon. * Highest short term DPS of the four basic pets. * Highest short term DPS of all summonable pets, with proper talents. * Highest mana regeneration, making it a good candidate for Dark Pact. * Invulnerable while Phase Shifted. * Provides a substantial stamina buff to the party. * Highest stamina + intelligence (Felguard has higher base values, but the Blood Pact spell pushes the Imp higher.), making it a good candidate for Demonic Knowledge. Weaknesses * Burns through his mana pool very quickly when allowed to use Firebolt. * Zero DPS once his mana pool is empty (consider getting the Mana Feed talent if you plan to rely on the Imp for DPS). * Low hit points -- relatively easy to kill, although Warlock gear and Demonic Resilience can mitigate this to some extent. * Fire damage only -- zero DPS against fire immune targets. External links Category:Enslavable demons Category:Warlock minions Category:Imps Category:Demons